scarsvsorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinton Reginald Wainwright III
Dr. Quinton Reginald Wainwright III Place of Employment: The Institute Title: Head Researcher Place of Employment (secondary): Wainwright Industries Title : Owner Age: 49 Race: Human Homeworld: La Rochelle Hometown: New Orleans Date of Birth: 3/24/1843 Personality Quinton is what one would consider a wallflower. He is very awkward in a social setting. He is more comfortable in a lab or boardroom than he is in a bar or at a party. Quinton also has the habit of always saying the wrong things. Description Quinton walks with a limp and a cane, and his hair is starting to turn grey. He usually is dressed as if he just left the lab, which in most cases, he had. His attire is usually slightly rumpled and askew. Biography Quinton Reginald Wainwright III was born on March 23rd, 1843. He is the son of a 3rd generation shipbuilder. Quinton was a bright child growing up, though a bit awkward. By the time he was 6, it was clear that he had inherited his father’s aptitude for mathematics and computations. By the time Quinton was 18, he was in his 2nd year of collage at Tulane University. Union forces captured the city this year, it would be another 5 years before he could resume studies. During the war, Quinton worked in his father’s shipyard, Wainwright Industries. It was during these years that he learned the fine points of ship design. When classes resumed at the university, Quinton dove head first into his studies. His studies included the sciences and mathematics. He showed such great promise, that one of his professors took an interest in him, presenting him with a researcher position at The Institute upon graduation in 1868. Over the next 7 years, Quinton worked very hard at his job, he was amongst the brightest of research assistants. 1875 proved to be a bittersweet year. On one hand, he was promoted to head researcher for his department. But the joy of that achievement was ripped away with the passing of his father. Wainwright Industries would now be passed down to him. The institute offered him 2 weeks off to put his father’s affairs in order, he took it. First he paid a visit to the Wainwright Industries offices and assured the staff that nothing had changed, everything would operate just as it always had, and the only difference was that he was in charge now. Over the next 2 weeks, everything was figured out, right down to hiring an old family friend to handle the everyday duties. The following week Quinton returned to work at The Institute. In 1881, Wainwright Industries began studying the feasibility of starting to produce airships. Quinton, always the forward thinker embraced the idea. He used his position at The Institute to begin testing engines for airships at their lakefront testing facilities. In 1882 the development of the prototype of a phosphorous based steam engine for an airship begins. The first attempt proved fatal to several members of the ground crew when the engine explodes unexpectedly. Later tests prove more successful.In 1883 The Institute begins the exploration into the paranormal and the unexplained. This was prompted by the appearance of a strange man who was seen in public on 5 occasions and 2 times on the grounds of The Institute. This all happens over the course on a year. In each occurrence, the man evaporated as if he was but a specter or apparition. In the case of each occurrence there were numerous firsthand accounts by very reliable witnesses. In 1884, the testing continues on the engine, the results were so favorable, that air trials are to begin the following year. In March of this year there is another sighting of the man near Gallier Hall. Due to the quick actions of a staff member present in Lafayette Sq., a message was relayed to The Institute and agents were dispatched with great haste. The man was apprehended near the intersection of St. Charles and Perdido. Once in their custody, he was taken by carriage to the rear entrance of The Institute. Without warning, the man lunged at one of the agents seizing his pistol. There was a struggle and the agent got off a shot, killing the man instantly. When the carriage arrived at the rear entrance, medical personal were summoned and the body of the man was swiftly taken to one of the empty labs. Once the medical personal had exited the lab, the body was left in the possession of the head of The Institute Dr. Edward Logan and his top researcher, Quinton. They searched the body, trying to reveal his identity, but no forms of ID were discovered. Though the man was dressed in the current fashions of the day, his undergarments were nothing they had ever seen before. The only items which were on his person were the following items. One Notebook, though quite full, it is written in a cipher never seen before. One pocket watch, inside there are dials with dates and years on it. It also had a unearthly green glow emitting from its center. On his wrist there was a strange device, it was made of a material not seen before, this was clad in leather. Unfortunately, the device was damaged in the struggle and thus was no longer operational. All personal effects were placed in a vault for future study and the body was sent down to cold storage. Almost a full year had passed without any incident; nobody came looking for the strange man. Air trials begin for the new class of airship in Feb. of this year. Even with no incidents, security is set to high alert. Our first airship is to be christened the Calliope; she is to make her maiden voyage to the city of Chicago and back. From the journal of Dr. Quinton Wainwright III – "March 22nd, 1885 - The Calliope has far exceeded all our expectations. The new engine design has broken all previous speed records.” The construction of facilities for the manufacture of Airships begins on the shore of Lake Pontchartrain begins in 1885; they are finished the following year. The following year, the Institute begins the expansion of research facilities at the lakefront; these are to be linked to the Wainwright Industries facilities. In 1889, Louisiana Cotton & Industrial Exposition begins in the uptown area of New Orleans. Both Wainwright Industries and The Institute share a private pavilion for the entirety of the Exposition. In 1890, Construction begins on what proves to be one of the largest and finest airships ever built in the period. She is to be named the Alexandria. Construction lasts roughly 2 years, when she is finished he has a total of 30 staterooms, a grand ballroom, and all the other amenities found on the great steam liners. In the summer of 1892 an airship was spotted off the coast of Grand Isle. Eyewitness accounts said that it appeared out of nowhere. Members of The Institute were sent out to investigate; among them were Lucas Von Plagas and Dr. Quinton R. Wainwright. As they approached the airship, it was noted that it appeared to have gone through a battle. All attempts to communicate with the airship were unsuccessful. Grappling hooks were launched and were able to secure the airship. Once the ship was successfully tethered, agents were sent over to investigate any potential dangers. After 20 min, a call for medical assistance was sounded and medical personal were sent over. The security detail wired over that they found someone onboard; he was in need of medical attention. Quinton and Lucas made their way over to the other airship and boarded it. Once aboard, everywhere there were signs of a crew abandoning ship with haste. They made their way to the bridge, where the injured man was located. As they traveled through the narrow passageways, Quinton notices a blood trail leading from a side passageway to the bridge. They arrive at the bridge, before them, they see an array of control panels and moving pictures behind glass, the likes never seen before. The injured man lay on the floor, a puddle of dried blood with the medical personal surrounding him. The lead physician gets up and walks over to where Quinton and Hector are standing. "I'm sorry sir, there is not much we can do for him, and his injuries are far too severe. If we attempt to move him, he will die." Quinton walks over to the man and looks down at him. "Can you wake him?" The physician looks at Quinton and Lucas, "I can sir, but the shock might kill him." Quinton looks at Lucas; Lucas says "Wake him." The physician opens a leather pouch and pulls out a syringe and a small vile. He fills the syringe and inserts it into the man's neck. The man open's his eyes, the first thing he sees is the physician leaning over him, and then he sees Quinton. The man tries to speak; he manages to get out a few words. "Keep her safe, can't let them get their hands on the ship." With that, he was gone. With that, Quinton moves towards the navigational controls and Lucas tries to figure out the engine controls. Quinton sends word to the Calliope to release the tethers; they were going to navigate the ship to the Lake Pontchartrain airship yards. Once the tethers were released, Hector starts the engines, or at least what he thought were the engines. Off the port side of the ship, clouds start building, and the ship starts moving towards them. Quinton attempts to change course, with no success. The ship enters the cloudbank and communication from the Calliope ceases. Quinton rushes to the window just as they emerge from the cloudbank. Suddenly, the sound of multiple voices is heard over the speakers. They were overlapping each other, making them unintelligible. Hector finds the airship's intercom and orders all personal to the bridge. Before them was a vast void, yet in the distance there appeared to be other airships arriving and departing. Quinton manages to locate the engines and they start, he then reverses them to slow their speed. As they get closer to the other airships, a structure is seen. A voice comes over the radio instructing them on docking procedure. It takes a moment, but once Quinton figures out the navigational controls, he is able to operate the ship with ease. The controls were not that much different from the ones he designed for use on the Calliope. Quinton follows the directions of the ground personal and docks the ship. By this time, all personal had gathered on the bridge. Besides himself, there were 15 security personal, 6 medical physicians, and Lucas. Quinton picks his 2 best agents to accompany him to the structure below. Before he departs, Quinton requests that the body be moved off the bridge. “Lucas, see what killed this man.” He orders his men to guard the ship, and to not let anyone onboard. Quinton and his men begin their decent down the stairs leading to the main airship terminal. Above them were airships of every variety, many designs of which he had never seen, or even imagined. In the distance, there were trains and ships of every kind. They stretched off as far as the eye could see. In the middle of all this stood a single building. As they approached the doors, they could hear music, and people talking. The agents were ready for any trouble they might encounter, with hands on pistols, they entered the building. Category:Characters